


Kinktober 1: Choking

by Lady_Loki666



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666
Summary: Fenris likes it rough, he likes to take the control... and he likes breathplayLittle oneshot for kinktober





	Kinktober 1: Choking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Breathplay, Choking

Marians Breath faltered when his tanned hands first closed around her neck, but she trusted him. His calloused fingers rubbed the soft skin on her nape, trying to make her relax.  
It made her smile, though it was unnecessary. She knew he would never hurt her deliberately. The pressure got stronger, the urge to swallow increased but she already recognised the feeling from last time.  
It didn’t worry her anymore. She wanted it to hurt. She longed for the markings his fingers would leave by the morning. She wanted everyone to see that she belonged to him. His eyes searched hers, looking for fear, but he found nothing.  
A smile slipped onto her lips, she opened her mouth and wheezed, knowing that it would turn him on even more. A growl escaped his mouth and his hips moved stronger against her middle. Her private parts tingled, her body shivered and the hair on her skin rose.  
She felt drowsy, she felt herself suffocating but it only turned her on even more. Her thighs closed around her partner’s hips and pulled him closer. His grip tightened and she felt herself choking; her throat burned, it was difficult to concentrate, but she forced herself. She must hold on for a bit longer, for his sake. Her eyes followed the lines on his skin, blue veins which pulsated in a beautiful rhythm. It helped her relax; the blue shimmer on his skin calmed her.  
Her head felt dizzy, the eyes grew heavy and so they shuttered closed. She felt how Fenris thrusts changed, they got faster, harder. She smiled and realised that she couldn’t hold on much longer. Before the blackness got her, she heard him whisper. “I love you Marian.“


End file.
